marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Destroyer (Earth-199999)
Move Proposal It has been suggested that this page be moved to: Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) (Earth-199999). I disagree on two counts. While the use of the word "The" remains questionable, the Earth-199999 Destroyer appears to be more of a magical android than an "enchanted armor" to the outside observer, making "enchanted armor" a counterintuitive addition. Secondly, there are no other "Destroyers" named in the 199999 universe yet, so the extra two words are just providing added redundancy in adding an extra disambiguation term. -- WarBlade 09:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :The main reason is to bring it in line with the main Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) page. And has it been confirmed to be an android somewhere, or is that just speculation? :--GrnMarvl14 16:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, in the movie there is no explanation surrounding The Destroyer. Odin's staff is thumped on the floor and the Destroyer simply activates. Another thump and it returns to its rest position. The idea of enchantment is otherwise kept ambiguous throughout the movie, with magic having a part technological basis, so applying "enchanted" as a label doesn't work as well as it does for 616 content. -- WarBlade 20:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Why don't we just follow the Handbook's lead and change both to "Odin construct", rather than "Enchanted Armor"? :::--GrnMarvl14 20:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Similar to Destroyer (Doom's Creation) then..? Not a bad idea. However, to be fair, do we really need this page at all? The Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) page should serve for this reality as well. ::::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 12:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would certainly work for me. :::::--GrnMarvl14 17:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::This Destroyer in distinctly a part of the Marvel Movie Universe. I don't see the page merging with the one from the Earth-616 since that Destroyer was made not only by Odin but by many other god from other pantheon to fight the Celestials, which are in no way apart of the Earth-199999 universe. Just like Thor's page cannot be merged with the page of Earth-616, or Odin's, or Loki's, or any other character from any marvel film. :::::--ARamirez_19 6:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Do we KNOW this Destroyer's origin? We know its seeming purpose, sure, but was it ever explained how it came to be? And are we certain its purpose in the film was always its intended purpose and not just the purpose it was given? :--GrnMarvl14 01:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::We know it's a robot, but beyond that we only know that it was left to guard the vault and can be controlled by whoever masters Odin's staff. Therefore the only information that should be on the page is what we see on screen. No more, no less. Anything based purely on 616 circumstances should be nuked. For example, that assertion that its a hollow suit of armour. -- WarBlade 05:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::But how do we know it's a robot? How do we know its origin ISN'T the same as the 616 version (if its origin IS stated, then fair enough. But if it's not, then why assume it's not)? What evidence is there to contradict that, at least to the degree that it couldn't be combined with the 616 page's and explained that it might have a different origin? The point of combining them is to limit the amount of repetitive information, not to limit the amount of unique information, after all. :::--GrnMarvl14 01:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::How do we know it's a robot? We refer to the definition of "robot" and find an exact match with what was shown on screen. How do we know it's origin isn't the same as the 616 version? We don't, but seeing as it isn't identical it's safer to treat it as it's own entity and stick to what was in the movie. What evidence is there to condrict a match with the 616 origin? Aside from the movie being an adaptatio, there is a general feeling that the Destroyer was dispatched too easily thereby marking it as different. Combining? Sure, then combine every article on the wiki to remove "(Earth-???)" references. The distinctions are there for a reason. They are relevant to distinct worlds in both plot and form, and if that's not a convincing enough reason just think of the categories. And on the repetitive information point, there shouldn't really be much of that unless someone decides to override fact with opinion and repeat content that is only relevant to the 616 article. -- WarBlade 05:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :It is described by director Kenneth Branagh in the book 'The Art of Thor', that "the Destroyer is a mechanical monstrosity, a suit of armor apparently empty but embodied by the person in control of it temporarily." It has also been described as an automaton (robot) in the same book from the creators of the film. Granted there is no distinctive history in the book mentioned above or the film, however none of the characters of the film bare resemblence to the film. Odin lost his eye in a battle with the Jotuns, didn't happen in Earth-616. Thor and Loki are about 1,000 years old, in the Earth-616 they are over 1 million years old easy. Thor was banished for only a few days, in Earth-616 he is banished longer and does not even know he was an Asgardian. My point is Earth-616 and the film are two different universes. --ARamirez_19 9:26, January 09, 2012 (UTC) Merge Suggestion While I admit this might resolve disagreeing opinions over what the Destroyer actually is in the movie, it also pushes the subject into just a mention in the 616 article. Having seen the way the Earth-199999 jotuns are shaping up within the Earth-616 Frost Giants page, I'm not convinced that a merge is really the best idea. The movie Destroyer is a distinct entity with enough story around it to hold its own article IMO, and also presents a worthy addition to any relevant categories, eg. Earth-199999. -- WarBlade 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :We can always add that category to the page. And, really, we've rarely (if ever) split one of these because of story (he's made one appearance. By comparison, the 691 version of Captain America's Shield has had over 50, and since House of M, most mutants on alternate realities have had VASTLY different histories than 616 mutants). If we can expand upon it, great. But how much of what we're adding is absolutely necessary and unique, and not just repetitive fluff (something we have a habit of doing)? :--GrnMarvl14 01:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC)